The Perfect Drawing
by Izumi Nonohara
Summary: Miki draws a picture, but decides she doesn't like it and throws it out. To what lengths will Yoru go to retrieve it, and more importantly, what did she draw?


Miki draws a picture, but decides she doesn't like it and throws it out. To what lengths will Yoru go to retrieve it, and more importantly, what did she draw?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yoru: Yes! Finally! Miki X Yoru!! Nyaa!**

**Izu: ...**

**Miki: Is this... wait... do I really sign my drawings??**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Yoru: ...**

**Ikuto/Yoru/Miki/Izu: ...**

**Ran: Ellipsis OVERLOAD!!**

**Izu: Yoru is kind of (well... a lot) OOC here because I don't know him that well ' even though I love him!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But Miki, it's so cute!" Amu reassured the artistic chara. Miki was holding her sketchbook, looking at a not-far-from-perfect drawing, but she didn't like it. There was just something about it that was missing. She had thought and pondered over it, drawing item after item, but she could never find something that quite fit.

"I can't keep it. It just... doesn't look right." Miki sadly tore the page out of her drawing pad and tossed it out Amu's window, sending it drifting down to the ground below.

"Miki! That's littering!" Ran scolded.

Meanwhile, a certain cat-like chara was kicking back in the tree by Amu's house. He didn't know where Ikuto was; probably just messing around somewhere, or playing his violin, but he didn't really care. He just felt like relaxing. But at that moment, something caught his eye. There was a small piece of paper floating towards him, and... what was that? What was drawn on it? He had to get a better look.

Yoru moved closer to the paper, trying to see the drawing clearly. And it was... no way! Yoru sent himself flying towards the drawing, but he didn't quite reach it, and he plummeted to the ground below. He quickly caught himself in midair, and chased after the drawing feverishly. But when it landed in a nearby stream, he nearly gave up. Until he saw the signature at the bottom. _Miki..._ He had to see what she had drawn.

Yoru planted himself on a low-hanging tree branch that drooped over the stream. He steadied himself before launching himself over the water. _What am I doing nyaa? _His body seemed to move by itself. _Darned cat-like instincts nyaa..._ Even though he knew _he_ wasn't, his body seemed to be attracted to Miki. And the overwhelming smell of the blue-haired artistic chara emitting from the drawing... it was too much. He _had_ to have it.

The cat chara had no time to catch himself before plunging into the water below. But by the time he landed, the artwork had been pushed along downstream, towards the edge of the park. Ears twitching, Yoru followed it. His mind kept telling him to stop, and that it wasn't worth it, but the smell overpowered him. He continued on.

The swift journey down the stream wasn't bad. (At least not as bad as it could have been, considering Yoru is a cat...) But what happened next was far worse. He caught up to the drawing, but as soon as he hooked his claw into the thin material, he realized there was a waterfall beneath him. (How he didn't notice this before, no one knows...)

Yoru searched desperately for something to hold onto. The bank was too slippery; the muddy surface wouldn't hold his weight, but... a tree branch! Yes, hanging right above him was another low branch, and he just barely got a hold of it before hitting the edge of the waterfall. He still had the drawing.

But the wind was starting to pick up. (How unlucky can this kitty get?) And before Yoru had a chance to climb up on the branch from which he was hanging precariously, the gust began to blow him away, using the drawing as a sail. _Let go of the drawing... why can't I do it nyaa??_ And as he was blown away, he closed his eyes, while hanging on tight to the drawing, and felt himself hit something hard. _Where am I nyaa?_ But when he looked up, he found Miki's curious face right in front of his own. "Nyaa?"

"Yoru?" The chara said as she opened the window. "What are you doing here?"

"I... Nyaa..." To say he was dizzy would be a bit of an understatement.

"Is that...?" Miki took the drawing from the cat chara, looked at it, looked at Yoru, and ran to her eisel. In a matter of minutes, she finished her drawing, and looked at it with satisfaction.

"It's perfect!" The drawing, which, before, only pictured a single ball of yarn, now showed Yoru playing with it, a delighted grin on his face.

Yoru blinked. The two chara's looked at eachother, then at the drawing, and Miki blushed. Yoru looked at her, confused. "Nyaa?"


End file.
